Your girl
by blu-babe
Summary: HXB OneShot. Shorty bugs Yusuke and Kuwabara to the point of insanity, so they find a way to get him out of their hair! Fluffy.


Your ideal mate.

Summary : Yusuke and Kuwabara are tired of shorty insulting them non-stop so they decided to mold the first girl they see into the perfect girl for him. And guess who they choose?HxB

* * *

"Hn. baka." The short demon glared at Yusuke and Kuwabara as they fought again, they tried to drag him into the fight but he just kicked them. 

"Shut it shorty!" Yusuke took his eyes off Kuwabara when he yelled at Hiei, resulting in a punch in the gut.

"Hn. Not only a half assed human but a half assed fighter too? Tsk tsk this doesn't bode well baka." Yusuke lunged at Hiei and tripped.

Kuwabara who'd jumped after Yusuke slammed into the tree behind Hiei.

An Hour Later>

"Yusuke, why are you on the ground?" Keiko and Yukina had just been walking through the park when they spotted Yusuke and Kuwabara lying unconscious, or sleeping (they couldn't tell), on the ground.

"Kazuma, are you okay?" Yukina bent down and poked him when he didn't respond. She turned to Keiko who was thinking. "Ok, Yukina I know how to wake them up! It's fool proof...I think."

She turned back towards the guys and cleared her throat, "Ahem, FREE BEER!" She saw them twitch and mumble something along the lines of "It's mine.…," but they didn't get up. "Perhaps we should take them with us to Botan's? Maybe she has some smelling salts or something..."

They started dragging the unconscious boys the block to Botan's house. They got there a little late and saw Botan waiting on her porch, humming some familiar tune. "Botan! sorry we're late, we found the boys unconscious in the park."

The blue haired deity shot out of her seat and ran over to help them. "That's okay Keiko, we can put them in the guest rooms, then we can go shopping." She helped them drag the two guys inside and they dropped them on the couches.

"They should be fine here...it'd be too hard to drag them upstairs...well then let's go!" Botan cheerily pushed her friends out the door, locking it behind them.

While The Girls Are Gone.>

The guys woke up about an hour later, "Hey Kuwa, how did we get to Botan's?" Yusuke glanced over at his friend who just shrugged.

"I don't remember much after Hiei interrupted our fight. Man we need to do something about him." Yusuke nodded, "Yeah he needs to get laid or something. Too bad he can't get a girl friend." Kuwabara nodded, the sat and thought of a solution for a couple minutes.

"I've got it! We'll make him a girlfriend!" "How?" Yusuke shrugged, "Maybe we can give some one a make over, y'know, dress them in black and what ever." Kuwabara cocked his head to the side, "But who could we do that to? They'd have to know about demons."

Yusuke shrugged again, "How about the first girl we see that isn't attached to another guy? We can just tell her about demons if she doesn't already know." They just sat there, silently agreeing on the plan.

They sat there trying to think of all the qualities the girl would need for a few hours. By time they were done they heard the front door open, and Botan shouting, "We're back! Are you guys conscious yet?"

She walked down the hall to the living room, "Hey guys! Feeling better?" They froze. Yusuke turned to face Botan, he was smirking. She stepped back, "What are you smirking about?"

He stood up, "Hey Botan, did you know black would suit you?" She narrowed her eyes at him, "What do you want?" He shrugged, "Oh I dunno, would you go on a blind date with a friend of mine?"

She gave him a cautious look, "Who and why?" "Promise you will first, then I'll tell you." She glared at him, but he didn't move. "Fine. Now details please!"

"Umm, I'll tell you who before the date, but I can tell you why. He's lonely." She gave him a reproachful look, "So it's a demon...HE'S a demon, and he's bugging you..." _Sounds like Hiei..._He nodded casually. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's in it for me, and what do I have to do?" He shrugged, "Well you'll need a make over..." She instantly grinned and nodded, "I'll do it. Let's go!" She grabbed his arm, and Kuwabara followed them out of the room.

They passed the kitchen where Keiko and Yukina were eating, "Come on girls. I'm getting a make over, you want to come?" They shook their heads. "Nah, it's best if they don't. C'mon, if we do this fast enough we can have it done by tomorrow." Yusuke and Kuwabara led her out the door.

At The Mall>

"I have to wear THAT?" She gave the outfit a skeptical look. "Are you two sure?" She saw them nod and sighed. "Fine, I'll try it on, but if it's as short as it looks I'm putting it back."

She walked into the change room and pulled on the outfit. It was a black long sleeved shirt with pale flame designs that showed a bit of her flat stomach and a some-what mini skirt, also black with flames, that reached mid thigh. _Looks like Hiei..._

She walked out of the change room, "I don't know guys. It looks like you're trying to set me up with Hiei. What's with the black anyways?" She waited for them to look at the outfit.

"That's perfect!" Yusuke shouted, ignoring what she'd said before. Kuwabara nodded, "I agree." She shrugged and changed back into her normal clothes, which happened to be pink.

They paid for the outfit, after getting some more black pants and shirts, a few more identical sets of the first outfit, and went to the next store.

"Make up? Why do I need make up? Does this mean you think I'm ugly!" She glared at them and they instantly went on defence. "No no no no! We think you're beautiful," "This is just part of the make over! You need some silver, black and red make up." "Y'know like lip stick and that eye junk."

She huffed and walked over to the Goth section of the make up store, she grabbed red and black lip stick, black and silver nail polish, silver eye shadow, and black eye liner. She dumped it on the counter.

"You two are paying for this stuff. I am not going to just let you off the hook for calling me ugly." They sighed in defeat and paid for the make up. "Okay, just one more thing. We need to get you some black boots."

She stopped glaring and ran towards the closest shoe store, "Now this I like!" She ran down the isles, looking for the perfect pair of boots. She tried on about twelve pairs when she saw the perfect pair.

They went up to just below her knee and had two silver buckles on the side. She dropped them on the counter and paid for them.

With Hiei and Kurama>

The phone rang at almost eight o'clock, and Kurama picked it up, "Hello?" 'Hey Kurama, is Hiei there?' Kurama made a weird face, "Yeah, why?" 'We got a surprise for him. But we just need you to come over first.'

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll tell him to come at 9, and I'll come now. Where are we meeting?" He heard Yusuke whisper something to some one on the other end of the line, 'Botan's for you and the park, by his tree, for Hiei.' "Okay," Kurama hung up the phone and went to the living room where Hiei was watching some violent movie.

"Hey Hiei, meet me and the other guys in the park, by your tree, at about 9. They said something about ice cream." He saw the short demon nod and left the house, walking to Botan's.

At Botan's>

Yusuke was sitting at the table waiting for Kurama to arrive. "Yusuke, who are we waiting for and who am I supposed to be going on this blind date with?" He ignored her and jumped up when he heard Kurama at the door.

"Finally, c'mon man, we got to work fast." Kurama looked around and saw Botan sitting at the table, dressed in a black shirt and skirt. She looked up and saw him, "Damn it Yusuke! If you don't tell me what's going on I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Calm down Botan, Kurama's here to help me. So here's the thing, Kuwabara and I...hmm, let's do this in the other room...stay right there Botan." He pulled Kuwabara and Kurama over into the living room next to the girls.

"Okay, here's the deal," He glance to see if Botan was listening, "Kuwabara and I thought Hiei could use a girlfriend. So we decided to give some one a make over and make her the girl he'd like. And it just so happened Botan agreed to it...mind you she doesn't know we meant Hiei."

He watched the girls and Kurama raise an eye brow at him, "She's gonna kill you." "Don't be so sure Keiko, she...umm, go on Yusuke." Yukina blushed, she'd almost spilled Botan's secret.

"So anyways, we need to apply make up and stuff. She needs to be given an idea on what to do and say. Otherwise, this plan'll bomb." They nodded, "Right. Yukina and Keiko do the make up. But only a little. Kurama, Yusuke and me will do the rest."

They entered the kitchen to see a pissed off Botan sitting at the table. "Yusuke if you don't answer my questions, I swear you'll die young again." He raised his hands in defence, "okay! I'll talk!"

"See, we thought 'someone' was a little lonely, so we are making you into his kind of girl. Kuwabara, Kurama and me are gonna tell you what to say, and Kieko and Yukina will do your make up while we talk." She glared at him.

"You're setting me up with Hiei aren't you?" He feigned hurt, "Why would you say that?" _Good lord it IS Hiei..._"Oh, I dunno, maybe all the black, flames and dragons tipped me off." He swallowed, "Oh, yeah. Well it's him then." "Fine but I swear if he tries to kill me, I will kill you." He just nodded hastily.

At The Park Five To Nine.>

Botan was sitting on the bench by Hiei's tree, with a tub of ice cream, she was nervous because he would be there in a couple minutes expecting the guys and not her.

The five minutes passed by all too quickly for her liking and Hiei appeared beside her. "Hn. What are you doing onna?" She jumped and turned to look at him. "Um...Yusuke made me bring ice cream? A-and Kurama and Kuwabara wouldn't leave the couch. Something about T2 being on tv...funny, I always thought they hated that movie..."

He stared at her as she rambled on. He just noticed her black outfit, the short skirt, the tight shirt, fitting her every curve. He didn't notice when she stopped talking. "Hiei! Yooo hoooo, anybody home? What are you staring...ohhh..." She blushed when she realized he was looking at her outfit.

He blinked and sat down on the bench, looking at her face now. She was wearing black lipstick, funnily enough he thought it suited her very well. He closed the gap between them and kissed her quickly.

She was frozen in place, Hiei, her crush for almost two years, was kissing her. Once she got over the initial shock she started kissing him back.

He didn't know exactly why he'd kissed her, he had been fighting his feelings for her for three years, but seeing her dressed in his color was just too perfect a chance to pass up. He was almost shocked when she kissed him back.

She pulled away because of lack of air, blushing like mad. "Ummm...what was that for? Not that I'm complaining..." He just blinked, why did he do it again? _Ah, right, she's hot in black...  
_  
"You look hot in black." The words were out of his mouth before he knew what had happened. She blushed even more, "Uhh...thanks...hey, um, wanna go see a movie? There's this new war film playing..." "Those are pathetic. Why do you ningens watch them?"

She smirked at his statement, "Ningens don't go there to watch them, they go there to make out." He raised his eyebrow and smirked at her. "So you want to go to some crowded place to make out?"

She looked away from him, blushing even more, she'd completely forgotten about the ice cream. "N-no...well, sorta...I'd like to see the movie too..." She mumbled under her breath, but his sharp hearing picked it up. He turned her face so she was looking him in the eyes again.

"There are other...more private...places we could go onna." She felt her heart skip a beat, he was so close to her she could hardly think. "R-really?" She watched him nod and stand up.

Before she even had a moment to think, he picked her up bridal style and took off in the direction of her house. About four blocks from his goal he recalled that it was still rather occupied, so he used his Jagan to talk to the fox.

**_Fox! Get out of the onna's house._**

Kurama jumped a couple feet off the couch at Hiei's sudden mental command. "Holy shit…that was quick. Hiei's on his way. We must have done something right with the make over." Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina and Keiko gave him a confused look, "He's what! But it's only ten after…"

"Yes well, I suggest we leave, I don't think it'll be too pleasant if we're here when they arrive." Kurama ushered them out the back door, and down the alley to Yukina's house, a couple houses over.

Botan and Hiei got to her house, finding it recently deserted, with the tv still blaring and the water in the kitchen sink still running. "Wow, they sure left in a hurry. They left to water running and everythin…." Her observations of the house's state were cut short as Hiei pushed her against the wall and kissed her again.

The Next Morning>

Botan snuggled into the warmth of her blankets, and sighed in content as they snuggled back. Vaguely in her mind she realized that blankets didn't normally snuggle back, but she didn't mind. However, when the blankets started to kiss her neck softly and mumble 'mine', she opened her eyes to find two enticing crimson eyes, starring at her as soft, velvety lips teased her neck.

She blinked a couple times until her mind registered that it was Hiei she'd snuggled into, Hiei that was holding her, Hiei that was kissing her and most definitely not a blanket that was cradling her exposed form. And to be honest, she didn't mind at all. Why should she mind? She was in love with him after all.

"I love you koibito."

"I love you too Botan."

* * *

There, all done, well actually it's been done for many many many months, but I just got around to spell checking and stuff. Enjoy . 

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did, well...I don't know, there'd probably be a whole season's worth of episodes where Botan and Hiei are going out together and stuff...And I'd be able to properly pronounce his name! I just can't do it, I've heard it a lot, but I just can't pronounce it! If he was my character, I'd know how to say his name.


End file.
